Quiet Remains
by MuchFanVeryFic
Summary: Sit with me, under the brilliant changing sky. Listen to what this old soul has to say. Listen to me preach of the old times, sing to the sunset, cry to the sunrise. Allow me to utter unto you hidden words never to have been touched by a tongue once before. Out of all, hush, hush, and stay with me.
1. Quiet Remains

...Quiet Remains...

_[Wolfsbane: a beautiful dark black she cat, who almost appears a rich purple in the moon light. He eyes are a violent blue, with stunning yellow streaks]_

I hear the breath leave my lungs.

I am not sure if it will ever return.

...

As I stare into those eyes, I am reminded of my own. Although, I prefer his. Those were the eyes that drew me in, captivated me, and put me exactly where he wanted me to be. Right by his side.

They look like someone cracked the thick ice on the lake, revealing bloodied water beneath. The gorgeous sections of deep copper mixed with icy blue mystifies me, muddles my thoughts, and captivates me. It makes me his, only his, just as he wishes me to be.

But now as I stare into those same eyes, who stare right back at me, I do not see the fondness I am used to seeing. I see blatant anguish and betrayal, along with a subtle flow of hatred... It is to be expected, predicted, a simple given , if you look at my actions.

I am shocked to find my own heart recoiling in shame for what I have done. I want to hiss at it, tell it that it knows not what it is saying. But I am the one lying.

My heart has never lied to me.

And yet I never listen.

That tom. Ahaha, that reckless cat. He has been after me for a long, long while. Always trying to impress me. And he did, he always has. I just never showed any recognition. I loved watching him play out his plots. He was so smart, he knew me so well. Finally, he pulled it off. He is mine, and I... Was his. The final plot. The one that resulted in our current stand off. He led me down to the lake. And he asked too many questions. Questions I could not answer. His dark tabby fur stands up, yelling accusations at me. Like I don't already realize. His mouth is open to do the same. But he does not make a single noise. His eyes, his lovely, lovely eyes, they speak for him. As I have already said, they told me every emotion he was going through.

They told me I lied to him, how could I lie? How could I hide away? How could I keep these secrets? How? Simple. My secrets are not for telling.

His body... Lean, strong, desirable. Many were jealous that he choose me. I was not.

His fur, it was so soft, with a flowing pattern. It was especially useful for keeping me warm on those chilling winter nights, when we shared a nest, his large frame wrapping around my smaller one, ensuring my safety from the attacking winds.

I close my eyes as a draft blows through. It is a chilling winter night. I feel a build up behind my eyes. It is wet, and threatening to break through the dam I have constructed to keep them at bay. With a heaving sigh, I come upon several facts.

I was wrong about Shatteredsoul.

I was wrong about myself.

He saw more than I thought.

I am sorry.

We all make mistakes.

Especially me.

And now, I was going to pay for it.

I remember the day that frisky feline asked to be my mate. Being who I was, I naturally made him wait for the answer, work for it, practically suffer for it. Those were good days.

Shatteredsoul's name does not match who he is. The name makes him sound forlorn, and broken. He is anything but that. The crazy tom is outgoing, loving, cheerful, joyous, and understanding. I am his perfect match, and he is mine. It is as simple as can be, correct? I would wish it so... But it is not... not as long as I am what I am...

...

Ehem. Pardon me, I am a rambler. I have completely beaten around the bush, and for that, I apologize. I am supposed to be telling his story, not my own. But, it seems I got off wrong; I got distracted with myself like I often do. It is an easy thing to do, considering my current situation. But really, enough of me, more of Shatteredsoul.

...

I can see it in his bright orbs. He has taken his first real breath, intoxicated by my own. Like many others, I might add. But I can smell it on him, he is different. He is mine. / And he will stay, I am determined.

I will not lose him.

As bright-eyes struts over to me, I am already scheming. As soon as the words leave his mouth, I am already gone, my tail brushing his nose, eliciting a sneeze. He rubs at his pink nose, and a childish grin erupts on his face.

Ah, that is good. I have his attention now.

We went back and forth like this for moons. It was fun, it was, until of course I had to cut the fun short and agree to be his mate before he lost all interest. That happens, you know.

It was a few moons after, that he started seeing things he was not supposed to.

He was seeing the others.

And that costed us both dearly.

...

I have lied again. I am supposed to be in this story, actually.

...

The winter wind nips at my fur, biting into it, seeking the heat I radiate without fail. It clutches me close, whispering in my ear like it has always done. I glare at the invisible force, but it does not relent. It only chuckles, reminding me of how silly I am. I argue back, I am not silly, not in the slightest. It is silent. For once.

A few seconds have passed in this reminiscing that was taking place. I open my eyes, startled by how I got lost in myself. Not like that is a regular occurrence anyway.

And there he is, in all of his perfection. Except, I have ruined that perfection, as I am known to do. It is just who I am. He is broken, mangled, and-

That is not him.

Ah, there he is. You were right, wind, I am silly.

There he is.

He is still perfect. I sigh in relief.

But I have lied, somehow I have managed to do it again.

Forgive me.

Shatteredsoul turns to face me. I can almost see straight through him. I expect a furious screech, but I get no such thing.

His eyes... They are so sad. But they glimmer with forgiveness. They shine with true understanding. They glow with love.

But nearly masking all that, is sorrow.

And that awakens something inside me. I think it is called guilt.

I do not like guilt.

For the first time that night, I open my mouth, and words tumble out. They are lost and confused, but I am not.

"will you stay?"

Something seems to shatter inside the tom. And now his name makes sense to me, I understand the irony fate has set up for him.

I curse fate with all I have.

The broken smile that takes over his lips makes the dam I built so long ago crumble into a million pieces. I now also curse my mediocre construction skills.

"No, my beloved." the words curl off his tongue.

There is a sudden, harsh blast of wind. Shatteredsoul turns to face it, and with one last glance at me, he flies away with it, forever lost to the world.

The wind comes back, gentle and reassuring, trying to comfort me. It offers nothing to do such a thing. Nothing to change my actions. Nothing to change me.

"I forgive you..." the wind whispers. And I gasp, looking up. But he has not lied to me.

No, he is no longer mine. I lost my privileges.

...

As I review what has just happened, a few things reveal themselves to me.

This red liquid that bodies revere has dominated my life. I am covered in said red liquid.

I am going to keep those eyes.

Quiet remains. That is all they are. I sit by them. And one final thing occurs to me.

Shatteredsoul is not the one who is dead.

Only quiet remains, only quiet, quiet remains.

...

_...To be continued..._

_(if you want)_


	2. Mirror, mirror

Mirror, mirror. 

_[mirror, mirror. _

_Tell me what you see. _

_Mirror, mirror. _

_I dare gaze upon thee. _

_ Mirror, mirror. _

_ Mistakes have I made. _

_Mirror, mirror. _

_ Now, my soul shall fade. _

_ Mirror, mirror. _

_ Run, run while you can. _

_ Mirror, mirror. _

_ It's the mirror man.]_

—–-–—

It was the dawn of our age. A cold time, when fur was as thick as the danger that lay hidden. It was when I was young, fresh, unwise about what this life had to offer.

He was there as well, that rascal. Just like I.

It was when the clans first formed, fresh, unstable. At that point, our shares were vast and expansive, untamed wilderness like no other.

Clans held forty members strong, and their boudries had no end at one side.

When my brother and I first appeared, we were gladly accepted.

There was no true code at this period, other than loyalty. But that was a given.

We rose to the top of our classes as expected of us. Wolfsbane and Silvergaze, we were highly honored and respected.

Until the day my brother vanished.

And so, began the daker periods for the clans, after so many years of success, they began to crumble. All because of one cat.

Mirror man.

The name might sound silly, but that is the rough translation, that is his title.

From the beginning, my brother and I knew we were destined for greatness. However, we would be put under a harsh test, to prove our worth. Silvergaze failed. I knew it as soon as all traces of him were wiped away.

And now, I knew my test. I did not know if I could handle it.

We were ravaged, day after day. Cats would cease to return from long hunting trips. We would find their bodies.

Their eye sockets empty, their jaws cracked open and odd by a powerful force unknown.

Scrawled on the ground, a devious title, 'Mirror Man'.

Instantly, the clans were shrouded in fear. We were trapped in our own homes, hardly any dared to venture out.

Famine was common. If nothing changed, cannibalism would be too. We already raked wach other over for the smallest scraps. We were all enemies, trapped by a Force with powers unlike any other.

It had to stop.

He had to stop.

And of course, I was the one to stop him. I had long since known my brother's tricks.

His fur would turn to reflective crystals, his teeth and claws to shards of metal. He was nearly invincible.

There was one rule he explained to me.

Never look at him directly. You would be frozen. Sort of like medusa, except you would not be turned to stone. And, only certain eyes could gaze upon his reflection. Mine, at that time, were the only ones.

Not even the blind could look at him without Ill effects.

Only my, at the time, haunting purple eyes could gaze upon his reflection in the lake and come out alive.

However, in the beginning, my brother never killed anyone. The ones who looked at him, they killed themselves.

There can never be a duplicate of a being in a single universe. In a different one, yes. But never in the same.

If one such pair exists, fate will bring them together, and their eyes will melt, their mouths locked in an eternal scream. Why, you may ask? It is simple.

Mortal beings do not handle paradoxes well. And two of the exact same things, down to the tiniest point, create an unbalance in the worlds. Which, I consider to be a paradox.

What does this all have to do with Silvergaze? He could simulate that paradox. Cats would look at him in his crystalline form, and in him, they would see themselves. Therefore, they were destroyed.

My brother, at first, despised his power. However, it was intended for use of balance, population control I guess you could say.

Unfortunately, as time passed, it got the best of him. He felt the power of their death, and desired it, craved it.

And so, he had failed.

And now, it was my test.

I had to stop him, before he created his own paradox of being an unbalanced balancer. In simpler terms, before he wiped out the entire population, becoming an ultimate being himself.

Like many other days, the snow fell heavy, mocking us for not being as beautiful as it.

I hate snow.

There stood Mirror man, his grin arrogant and sure. He was so blinded by his own greed, he failed to see his next target. Which is a brilliant example of irony, considering how he worked.

And, because of his blindness, he did not remember what I could do.

I am the copy cat.

His glare burried it's way into my fur, trying to find where I was weak. It never did.

I blared the bright light from above back at him, and he screeched in realization. He knew what he had done, and he knew how badly he had messed up. His form melted completely, becoming a pile of mercury and regret.

His power welled up, and I moved on.

He stayed, I fled.

I always flee.

—–-–—

_So, I will be having a regular updating schedule. About once, maybe twice a week if I can. I plan on trying to update again tomorrow, to make up for the shorter chapter. _

_ This will be a full blown story, becuase so many requested it. Please, continue leaving reviews, suggestions, or pointing out any mistakes you may find. It is greatly appreciated. _

_Also, to answer a question, the / marks are not supposed to be there, not in the final draft. It is how I plan it out in the rougher stages, please point out if you see any._

_Until next time-_


End file.
